


2051

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Big day." Molly nodded with a broad smile.</p>
<p>Third "Fifty Years of 221B" today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2051

"You look beautiful." Molly smiled at the bride as she leant down to straighten out the skirt of the wedding dress. A few more tweaks to Abigail's hair and veil and she was ready to go.

"Nervous?" Molly asked, passing the bouquet and opening the door, standing aside to let Abby through.

"A little." Abby replied anxiously.

"Big day." Molly nodded with a broad smile. An infectious smile that soon had both women giggling. "Hamish is a very lucky guy." Molly added, helping Abby into the stretch limo wedding car before turning and getting into her own.

The drive to the church was short, and the car Molly was in was also transporting Sherlock and John. The two men smiled nervously at each other, and Molly looked on fondly. 

Here they were, these three, all gathered to watch their son marry. 

Molly had always been an important part of Hamish's life.   
Not only during pregnancy and birth, of course, but she had always been there for him.   
Every step; every milestone; every life event, Molly had been there to support Sherlock, John and Hamish.

Now, they were preparing to let him go.   
Let him walk down the aisle into a new life of his own.   
A life with Abby.

She reached over a took Sherlock and John's hands.

"Another new beginning."


End file.
